


Vom Glück verlassen

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Norrington hat kein Glück mehr.





	

Lange hatte James Norrington über diesen Schritt nachgedacht, hatte sich schwer getan, diesen Weg zu gehen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er von einem Freund in der Admiralität einen vertraulichen Brief erhalten. Darin teile er hm mit, dass die Ostindienkompanie von der Krone einen Freibrief für die Karibik erhalten hatte und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, wann sie versuchten, ihre Macht geltend zu machen.

Er räusperte sich und klopfte an.

„Herein!“ Gouverneur Swann blickte auf, als Norrington den Raum betrat.

„Commodore! Schön, Sie zu sehen.“ Swann stand auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und reichte Norrington seine Hand.

Verlegen ergriff der Commodore sie. Seit die Verlobung mit Elizabeth endgültig geplatzt war, bereitete ihm diese Vertrautheit Unbehagen.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Gouverneur, ich komme heute in einer sehr persönlichen Angelegenheit zu Ihnen.“

„Dann werde ich meinen Schreibtisch verlassen. Bitte begleiten Sie mich in den kleinen Salon. Meine Tochter behauptet onehin, dass ich zuviel arbeite. Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Tee, Commodore?“

„Ich möchte das lieber hier hinter mich bringen, Sir!“

Norrington versteifte seine Rückenmuskeln und blickte den Gouverneur an. Dieser hatte einen fragenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, schien nicht zu ahnen, was auf ihn zukam.

„Gut, worum geht es, Commodore?“

Norrington zog aus der Brusttasche seiner Uniform einen versiegelten Umschlag, den er Swann reichte. Dieser blickte auf das Dokument, sah dann Norrington fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, werde ich es nicht akzeptieren, Commodore. Sie sind der fähigste Mann, den ich kenne, und nur weil meine Tochter sich für einen anderen Mann entschieden hat, lasse ich nicht zu, dass Sie Ihren Dienst quittieren.“

„Ihre Tochter ist nicht der Grund – nicht in erster Linie, Sir. Es gibt andere Gründe.“

Norrington blickte dem Gouverneur fest in die Augen und hoffte, dass dieser nicht weiter nachfragte. Natürlich war Swann zu dickköpfig, um einfach so aufzugeben.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht, Commodore. Sie müssen mir schon Ihre Gründe darlegen, sonst werde ich den Umschlag ungeöffnet zerreißen.“

„Wie Sie wissen, habe ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Jack Sparrow bei seiner Flucht einen Tag Vorsprung gegeben.“

„Ja, ich war sehr froh darüber, sonst wären wir gezwungen gewesen, Elizabeth hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen, um sie daran zu hindern, etwas sehr Unüberlegtes zu tun.“

Der Gedanke, dass die Liebe seines Lebens jetzt mit Will Turner zusammen war, schmerzte immer noch. Aber Norrington wollte, dass sie glücklich wurde. Und dazu gehörte, dass Jack Sparrow auf freiem Fuß war. Dies war der einzige Grund, warum er den Pirat hatte entkommen lassen.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber die Ostindienkompanie wird dies nicht als Begründung akzeptieren, sondern wird mich für seine Flucht haftbar machen. Ich bevorzuge es, dann nicht mehr verfügbar zu sein.“

Norrington hatte nicht gezögert, seine vertraulichen Informationen mit dem Gouverneur zu teilen, doch dieser baute zu sehr auf die Unantastbarkeit seines Amtes.

Schweren Herzens zog Norrington sein Schwert und legte es auf den Schreibtisch des Gouverneurs. Will Turner hatte eine prachtvolle Waffe gefertigt und sie aufzugeben, fiel ihm schwer.

„Was soll das, Commodore? Warum legen Sie das Schwert ab?“

„Es ist ein Rangzeichen des Commanders von Port Royal. Ich lege dieses Amt nieder und die Waffe gehört meinem Nachfolger.“

Swann schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Haare seiner Perücke beinahe das Glas auf seinem Schreibtisch umkippten.

„Wissen Sie, Commodore, ich habe Ihren Werdegang seit vielen Jahren verfolgt und Sie gefördert, weil ich Ihre Talente sehr schätze. Deswegen werde ich nicht zulassen, dass die Ostindienkompanie einfach so Ihr Leben zerstört. Schließlich unterstehen Sie meinem Kommando. Legen Sie die Waffe wieder an. Ich werde Ihr Abschiedsgesuch nicht akzeptieren.“

Glaubte Swann ernsthaft, dass er sich der Ostindienkompanie einfach widersetzen konnte? Er war zwar von der Krone als Gouverneur eingesetzt worden, doch in der Karibik hatte sie keine Macht. Die hatte die Ostindienkompanie.

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie meinen Abschied akzeptieren oder nicht. Ich habe eine Passage nach New York gebucht, wo mein Schwager eine Werft betreibt. Er drängt mich schon lange, ins Geschäft einzusteigen, und ich habe ihm meine Zusage bereits geschickt. Mein Schiff verlässt bei Einsetzen der Flut Port Royal. Richten Sie ihrer Tochter aus, dass ich Ihr alles Gute und viel Glück wünsche.“

Norrington verbeugte sich und verließ das Haus des Gouverneurs.

Er brauchte nicht zurückzublicken, um zu wissen, dass Swann ihm hinterher starrte.

Es gab für den ehemaligen Commodore keinen Grund zurück zu schauen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren genug gespart, um sich in die Werft seines Schwagers einzukaufen. In Amerika war er vor der Ostindienkompanie in Sicherheit.

 

 

***

 

 

Wie sich das Schicksal wiederholte. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb viel zu kurzer Zeit saß er in einem Rettungsboot. Doch Norrington weigerte sich, an mehr als einen Zufall zu glauben. Das Wetter in der Karibik war tückisch und forderte einen hohen Preis.

Nass und durchfroren blickte er zur ‚Pride of Heaven'. Der ehemals so stolze Dreimaster war in einem überraschend heftigen Tropensturm auf ein Riff aufgelaufen und dabei am Bug leck gegangen. Inzwischen ähnelte das Schiff mehr einem Wrack.

Alle Versuche der Mannschaft, das Schiff zu retten und vom Riff runterzuzerren, waren fehlgeschlagen. Erschwerend war hinzugekommen, dass die Ladung Wasser zog und das Schiff immer schwerer wurde.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Reis sich so vollgesogen hatte, dass er das Schiff zum Platzen brachte.

Norrington hatte versucht, dem Captain mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen - dieser hatte ihn nur indigniert angesehen und ignoriert.

Es hätte Norrington nicht überraschen dürfen, schließlich hatte er die Passage nach Amerika unter einem falschen Namen und genauso falschem Beruf – Plantagenbesitzer - gebucht.

 

Nachdem die Mannschaft vergeblich versucht hatte, das Schiff mit Hilfe des Beibootes vom Riff zu ziehen, hatte der Captain entschieden, dass die Passagiere von Bord gehen mussten. Sie sollten in der relativen Sicherheit des Beibootes abwarten, bis sich das Schiff vom Riff gelöst hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Leidensgenossen wusste Norrington, dass die ‚Pride of Heaven' verloren war und die Besatzung mit dem Schiff untergehen würde. Die Reisladung war ihr Verderben.

Es schmerzte, hilflos dem Untergang zusehen zu müssen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Von seinen Habseligkeiten blieb ihm nur die Kleidung, die er am Leib trug. Gut, dass er sein Vermögen in einer Geldkatze um die Taille geschlungen und ständig bei sich getragen hatte, sonst wäre er mittellos gewesen.

Wenn er es schaffte zu überleben, würde er immer noch ein kleines Vermögen besitzen.

 

„Seht! Da vorne! Unsere Rettung naht!“

Der aufgeregte Ruf eines schwergewichtigen Mannes ließ Norrington in die angegebene Richtung schauen. Im inzwischen abgeschwächten Sturm konnte er zuerst nur vage Umrisse erkennen, dann ließ der Regen ein wenig nach und Norrington konnte sehen, wer zur ‚Pride of Heaven' eilte.

Ohne sich um die empörten Rufe der anderen Schiffbrüchigen zu kümmern, übernahm Norrington das Ruder und setzte Kurs in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Was soll das? Dort finden Sie keine Rettung. Ändern Sie unverzüglich den Kurs oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jemand anders das Ruder übernimmt!“

Der dicke Mann – Norrington erinnerte sich, dass er Wilson hieß – hatte das Wort ergriffen und das zustimmende Brummen der anderen war bedrohlich.

Abwehrend hob Norrington seine Hände, die Ruderpinne hielt er mit seinem Knie auf Kurs.

„Rettung wird von diesem Schiff nicht kommen. Es ist der ‚Fliegende Holländer'. Gott möge den armen Seelen an Bord der ‚Pride of Heaven' beistehen, damit sie Davy Jones Angebot ausschlagen.“

Betroffenes Schweigen war die Antwort.

Norrington war überzeugt, dass er der Einzige war, der wusste, auf welches Riff die ‚Pride of Heaven' aufgelaufen war. Als Landratten hatten die anderen keine Ahnung von Navigation. Ohne Karten und ohne Sextant würde es schwer, aber nicht unmöglich sein, die Schaluppe in viel befahrene Gewässer zu bringen, wo sie auf Rettung hoffen konnten.

Doch er drehte erst ab, nachdem der ‚Fliegende Holländer' die ‚Pride of Heaven' besucht hatte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne die Wange herab rann. Dieses Schicksal hatte noch nicht einmal Jack Sparrow verdient.

 

 

***

 

 

Der Sturm war vorbei und das tückische Riff hatten sie längst verlassen.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seitdem Davy Jones die ‚Pride of Heaven' heimgesucht hatte.

Zwei Tage, in denen zehn Männer auf engstem Raum unter selbst für die britische Marine katastrophalen Bedingungen überlebt hatten.

Auf Norringtons Anweisung hatten die Männer Regenwasser in einem Holzkübel gesammelt. Es war rationiert und Wachen waren eingesetzt, damit jeder nur seinen Anteil bekam.

Als Nahrung hatten sie lediglich den rohen Fisch, den sie dem Meer abtrotzten.

Trotz allem war Norrington optimistisch, die Sicht war gut und sie hatten gute Chancen, innerhalb der nächsten Tage von einem anderen Schiff gerettet zu werden.

Zwar war die Gefahr groß, dass es ein Pirat oder ein Schiff der Ostindienkompanie war, doch Norrington hoffte, eine Begegnung mit ihnen zu überleben, solange er verheimlichen konnte, dass er der ehemalige Commodore von Port Royal war.

 

„Sir!“ Wilson war aufgeregt, hatte aber in den letzten beiden Tagen gelernt, dass es für ihn besser war, sich unterzuordnen.

„Was ist, Mr. Wilson?“

Der Mann deutete steuerbord.

„Ich sehe ein Segel, Sir! Rettung naht!“

Norrington konnte nicht erkennen, was für ein Schiff es war, aber der ‚Fliegende Holländer' tauchte immer in unmittelbarer Nähe seiner Opfer auf.

Deswegen nickte er nur zustimmend, als die anderen Männer die Ruder ergriffen.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit musste er ihnen befehlen aufzuhören.

Die Segel waren wieder hinter dem Horizont verschwunden.

Wenn die Männer nicht so erschöpft gewesen wären, hätten sie sich seinem Befehl widersetzt. So legten sie die Ruder zur Seite und starrten vor sich hin.

 

Seit vier Tagen waren sie in der Schaluppe. Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung hatte Norrington die letzte Wasserration verteilt. Ein kleines Fass hatte nicht lange den Durst von zehn Männern stillen können.

Wenn noch ein Tag die Sonne so gnadenlos sie herabbrennen würde, würden die ersten Meerwasser trinken.

Norrington hatte in seiner Zeit als Lieutenant ein einziges Mal erlebt, wie verdurstende Matrosen Meerwasser getrunken hatte, und sich geschworen, dass es unter seinem Kommando so etwas nie wieder geben würde.

Inzwischen waren die Männer zu apathisch, um Norringtons Anordnungen in Frage zu stellen, und so spannten sie kommentarlos das Segel auf, um den Morgentau aufzufangen.

Sie würden höchstens eine Tasse Wasser gewinnen, doch Jimmy, dem Jüngsten und Schwächsten würde es helfen, den nächsten Tag zu überleben.

 

Norrington wollte nicht einschlafen. Er konnte es aber nicht verhindern. Immer wieder nickte er ein, schreckte kurz darauf hoch und sah sich um. In der Nacht waren die Positionslichter ehrlicher Seefahrer meilenweit zu sehen und er hatte die letzte Kerze aufgespart, um selbst ein Lichtzeichen setzen zu können.

Aber was, wenn sie es verschliefen?

 

Ein leichter Stoß weckte Norrington und er blickte hoch. Die Morgendämmerung war nicht mehr weit, ein gelber Schimmer am Rand des Horizontes kündigte sie an.

Jimmy saß neben ihm und deutete aufgeregt nach von.

Dort leuchteten die Positionslichter eines anderen Schiffes. So nahe. Doch wenn sie sich nicht bemerkbar machten, würde es an ihnen vorbeisegeln.

Norrington nahm die Kerze aus seiner Jackentasche und zündete sie an.

 

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Das widerspricht allen Regeln der Seefahrt. Sie können so etwas einem Schiffbrüchigen doch nicht antun!“

Norrington sah den Mann vor sich fassungslos an. Dieser bezeichnete sich als Captain Quinn und befehligte ein kleines Fischerboot, das fünf Mann Besatzung hatte.

Jetzt verlangte er von Norrington nicht nur eine angemessene Belohnung – die der gerade Gerettete gern gegeben hätte -, nein, dieser Bastard verlangte, dass alle Überlebenden sämtliche Taschen leerten und ihm die Wertgegenstände überließen.

Die Geldkatze befand sich in keiner Tasche, aber Norrington war sich sicher, dass Quinn dieses Argument nicht gelten lassen und sich nicht davor scheuen würde, Gewalt anzuwenden.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Wenn ich nicht gegen den Willen meiner Männer den Kurs geändert hätte und auf Ihr kümmerliches Licht zugesegelt wäre, säßen Sie immer noch in der Schaluppe. Tortuga war für ihr kleines Boot nur vier Tage entfernt, aber so lange hätten Sie nicht überlebt. Was ist Ihnen Ihr Überleben wert?“

Als Norrington sah, dass die anderen Schiffbrüchigen sich ansahen und anfingen ihre Jackentaschen zu leeren, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Allein und erschöpft konnte er es mit Quinn und seiner Besatzung nicht aufnehmen.

Zögernd zog er seine Jacke aus, dann nestelte er die Geldkatze ab und gab sie Quinn.

„Wenn Sie so gütig wären, mir einige Münzen zu überlassen. Ich muss eine Passage nach Amerika buchen, um zu meiner Familie zu kommen. Sie haben kein Geld, um mir zu helfen. Mehr besitze ich nicht.“

Es tat Norrington weh, diesen Mann so respektvoll anzureden, aber er brauchte das Geld.

Sein Schwager würde ihm eine Stelle geben, wenn er mittellos in Amerika ankommen würde, aber Geld für eine Überfahrt würde er niemals bereitstellen. Er war nicht durch Freigiebigkeit wohlhabend geworden.

Quinn schüttete die Geldkatze auf dem schmierigen Tisch aus und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als er sah, dass es lauter Goldstücke waren.

Dann sah er Norrington bedauernd an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe meiner Mannschaft versprechen müssen, dass wir alles gerecht teilen. Wenn meine Leute herausbekommen, dass ich Ihnen einen Teil des Geldes vorenthalte, bin ich die längste Zeit Captain gewesen.“

Norrington nickte. Wäre er noch Commodore, würde er diesen Mann jagen und hängen. Es gab nicht nur eine Art der Piraterie.

Hilflose Schiffsbrüchige auszurauben, war mit das schwerste Verbrechen, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

Doch jetzt musste Norrington die Zähne zusammenbeißen und nett zu diesen Piraten sein. Die Möglichkeit, über Bord geworfen zu werden, weil sie sein Geld hatten und keine Verwendung für ihn hatten, bestand. Er wollte es nicht provozieren.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, uns in einem anderen Ort als Tortuga abzusetzen, damit wir Briefe zu Verwandten und Geschäftspartnern schicken können, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten?“

Abermals schüttelte Quinn den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Frau erwartet jeden Tag unser erstes Kind. Ich habe ihr versprechen müssen, bis zum Einbruch der Abenddämmerung zurück zu sein. In ihrem Zustand ist es nicht gut, wenn sie sich aufregt.“

In Norrington regte sich das Bedürfnis, diesen Mann anzuspringen und zu erwürgen.

Aber nach vier Tagen mit viel zu wenig Wasser und sehr wenig Nahrung würde er nicht mal ein Moskito erschlagen können.

Er musste einsehen, dass er gestrandet war. Im Vorhof der Hölle: Tortuga.

„Wie sollen wir dort überleben? Wir sind ehrliche Menschen.“

„So schlecht ist Tortuga nicht. Man kann abseits vom Piratenhafen durchaus ehrbare Berufe ausüben. Oder wollen Sie behaupten, dass ein Fischer nicht ehrbar ist?“

Der Pirat schien beleidigt.

Norrington hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich kenne nur Gerüchte über den Ort. Deswegen habe ich Vorurteile.“

„Jeder, der noch nie dort war, hat Vorurteile“, stimmte Quinn ihm beruhigt zu. „Wenn Sie fleißig und anständig sind, haben Sie bald genug Geld gespart, um eine Passage in einen anderen Hafen zu buchen. Ich wüsste sogar jemanden, der einen Mann wie Sie brauchen kann.“

„Und wofür könnte er mich brauchen?“

„Mein Bruder ist auch Fischer und er sucht für sein Boot noch einen Steuermann. So genau, wie Sie ohne Sextant, nur nach Kompass die Schaluppe in Richtung der nächsten bewohnbaren Insel gesteuert haben, ist es eine bewundernswerte Leistung. Gut bezahlen würde er Sie auch.“

Norrington schluckte. Er sollte für einen Pirat arbeiten. Bevor er das tat, würde er eher verrecken.

„Danke, ich werde darüber nachdenken.“

Wie er in Tortuga überleben sollte, wusste Norrington nicht, aber irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen.

 

 

***

 

 

Das Leben ließ sich nur noch im Rausch ertragen.

Norrington betrachtete betrübt seine Rumflasche. Am Morgen gekauft, war sie am frühen Nachmittag fast leer. Dabei hatte er sie keinen Augenblick aus den Händen gegeben, Norrington konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, soviel getrunken zu haben.

Er hatte eine Arbeit gefunden, bei der er nicht in Konflikt mit seinem Gewissen geriet. Dabei musste er allerdings seinen Stolz beiseite drängen.

Niemand, der ihn von früher kannte, würde vermuten, dass der ehemalige Commodore James Norrington, Günstling des Gouverneurs von Port Royal, davon lebte, eine Spelunke, die angeblich die beste Kneipe auf Tortuga war, morgens zu reinigen.

Es war eine einfache Arbeit, die ihn nicht lange beschäftigte, es reichte jedoch, um zu überleben. Oft genug fand er das eine oder andere Goldstück, das ein betrunkener Pirat in der Nacht verloren hatte.

Anfangs hatte Norrington noch versucht, so viel wie möglich zu sparen, um von Tortuga wegzukommen. Doch nachdem man ihn zwei Mal ausgeraubt hatte, investierte er das Geld in Rum.

Oft war er abends so betrunken, dass er in anderen Spelunken Streit suchte. Bisher hatte er aber niemanden gefunden, der besser war.

Heute würde er vorsichtiger sein, denn die Black Pearl war im Hafen vor Anker gegangen.

Jack Sparrow war schuld, dass er auf Tortuga gestrandet war. Nicht nur, dass dieser Pirat ihm damals die Interceptor gestohlen hatte. Sparrow hatte es geschafft, die einzige Frau, die Norrington wirklich liebte, so zu beeinflussen, dass Elizabeth bereit war, für diesen Pirat zu sterben.

Die Tochter des Gouverneurs war ein reines und unschuldiges Wesen, das immer an das Gute im Menschen glaubte. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr sie sich in dem Piraten getäuscht hatte. Um diese Unschuld zu bewahren, war Norrington bereit gewesen, alles zu tun.

Auch, der Black Pearl einen Tag Vorsprung zu gewähren.

All das war Sparrows Schuld.

Der Rum brannte in der Kehle.

Doch mit etwas Glück würde Norrington es schaffen, diesen Piraten umzubringen.

Mit dessen Kopf im Gepäck würde er als freier Mann nach Port Royal zurückkehren können. Denn dann hätte die Ostindienkompanie keinen Grund, ihm etwas anzuhängen.

Norrington wollte einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen. Doch sie war leer.

Entschlossen ging er zur nächsten Kneipe. Zukunftspläne konnte er am besten schmieden, wenn er berauscht war.

 


End file.
